Technological advances in computer hardware, software and networking have lead to increased demand for electronic information exchange rather than through conventional techniques such as paper and telephone correspondence, for example. Such electronic communication can provide split-second, reliable data transfer between essentially any two locations throughout the world. Many industries and consumers are leveraging such technology to improve efficiency and decrease cost through web-based (e.g., on-line) services. For example, consumers can purchase goods, review bank statements, research products and companies, obtain real-time stock quotes, download brochures, etc. with the click of a mouse and at the convenience of home.
As the amount of available electronic data grows, it becomes more important to store and/or utilize such data in a manageable manner that facilitates user-friendly and quick data searches and retrieval. Generally, various companies, enterprises, business, and the like include a tremendous amount of data, metadata, etc. For example, office productivity tools (e.g. word processing, spread sheets, presentation software, mail applications, contact applications) can include a shear wealth of information about the user itself as well as a user's contact lists and/or interaction with contacts.
In general, enterprises can employ a vast number of internal and/or external communications and information transfer. For example, internal and/or external communications and information transfer can include, but are not limited to electronic mail (email), Internet Protocol (IP) telephony, web mail, web-browsing, text messaging over a network of two or more computers (or network connectable, processor-based devices). Conventional systems and/or techniques fail to leverage these massive amounts of information associated with business, enterprises, entities, networks, and the like in order to enhance productivity, efficiency, and lower costs.